The island of demons
by Mio Kozuki
Summary: Mio y los de más reciben una misión, tienen que ir a una isla donde se esta disputando el torneo de la oscuridad, tendrán que encontrar al fugitivo, antes de que finalice el torneo, pero la cosa no es tan fácil como parece. Mientras tanto el equipo de Yûsuke participa en dicho torneo. (Este fic esta ambientado en el torneo de las artes marciales, hay spoilers) KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Antes de poneros el primer capítulo os dejo las fichas de mis cinco personajes inventados:

**Personaje 1:**

Protagonista de esta historia: Mio Kozuki

Años: 15

Nació en: España

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: B

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus (Algún día pondré un fic en el que hablaré sobre dicha escuela)

Habilidades: Es buena con la espada, en las artes marciales, en el poder espiritual y en la magia.

Siempre vivió como una niña normal junto a sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre.  
Cuando murió su padre, se va a vivir a casa de su tía y sus dos hijos (Hiroki y Koji). Su mejor amiga es Mint, se conocen desde los 4 años, son totalmente opuestas en algunas cosas. Keita y Noa son sus amigos de la infancia, crecieron juntos, sus padres eran compañeros y grandes amigos.

Empieza a estudiar magia a los 10 años, aunque podía usar sus poderes desde los 7 años. Tiene el pelo largo de color castaño, ojos azules oscuros y es de estatura media. Es tranquila, lista y reservada. Le encanta ayudar a los de más, jugar a la consola, leer libros y mangas y pasar el rato con sus amigos. Es una de las mejores en su clase, le encanta la historia. Odia alardear de sus notas. Siempre intenta no llamar la atención. Lo del tema de amor, no le da mucha importancia. Nunca se fijó en un chico o se interesó por uno. Pero quien sabe si en esta misión conoce a alguien.

**Personaje 2:**

Nombre: Mint Yamada

Años: 15

Nació en: Japón

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: A

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es buena con todo tipo de armas, sobre todo las que hacen ruido y que intimiden, en el poder espiritual, tiene una habilidad especial con la que puede destruir los recuerdos de la gente y ponerles otro nuevos. No le gusta usar la magia pero es muy buena con ella.

Desde que nació fue educada para destruir los recuerdos de las personas (el poder es hereditario, toda su familia lo tiene) y matarlas. Gracias a su hermano Kei, es capaz de destruir los recuerdos de su familia para que no la recuerden y así poder escapar. Los tíos de Mio la adopta y la crían como si fuese su propia hija. Conoce a Mio a los 4 años, al principio la ignoraba pero con el tiempo hacen amigas. Suele meterse en líos, sobre todo cuando en las misiones, le encanta crear el caos con explosiones.

Empieza a estudiar magia a los 8 años. Tiene el perlo rubio largo, ojos verdes y es de estatura media. Le encanta meterse con Ren, adora el chocolate, le encanta jugar a la consola y crear el caos. Odia a su familia. Es impaciente, nerviosa, lista y sádica. Le encanta llamar la atención. No se le da mal los estudios, su mejor asignatura es la física. En el tema del amor no le da mucha importancia, pero le encanta meterse con Mio con ese tema.

**Personaje 3:**

Nombre: Koji Kozuki

Años: 15

Nació en: Reino Unido

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: B

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es bueno con la espada, con el poder espiritual, artes marciales y la magia.

Fue educado en un entorno tranquilo. Vivía con su madre y su hermano mayor Hiroki. Nació el mismo día que Mio y a la misma hora. Es tranquilo, astuto y cauto. Estudia magia desde los 10 años.

Tiene el pelo de color rojo y ojos marrones, es bastante alto para su edad. Le encanta leer libros y manga, y pasar el rato con su hermano y sus amigos. No le gusta llamar la atención. Es uno delos mejores en su clase, adora la historia y las matemáticas. En el tema del amor está saliendo con una chica.

**Personaje 4:**

Nombre: Hiroki Kozuki

Años: 16

Nació en: Alemania

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: A

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es bueno con la katana, con el poder espiritual, artes marciales y la magia.

Fue educado en un entorno tranquilo al igual que su hermano. Vivía con su madre y su hermano pequeño Koji. Es tranquilo y astuto. Estudia magia desde los 8 años.

Tiene el pelo de color rojo, ojos rojos y es el más alto de todo el grupo. Le encanta leer y manga, jugar a la consola y meterse con su hermano, su prima y con Keita. Le gusta llamar la atención de las chicas. Es un buen estudiante, adora las matemáticas y la biología. En el tema del amor le gustan todas las chicas, es todo un mujeriego.

**Personaje 5:**

Nombre: Noa Suzuki

Años: 13

Nació en: Japón

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: B

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es buena con la magia y con el poder espiritual.

Desde pequeña fue una niña muy espabilada. Adora leer libros, siempre que puede se pone a leer. Vive con su hermano y los tíos de Mio. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Estudia magia desde los 9 años.

Tiene de color castaño largo, ojos marrones y es la más bajita del grupo. Es tranquila y lista. Odia que se metan con ella. Es reservada y no le gusta para nada llamar la atención de las personas. Es una de la mejores en su clase, adora la literatura clásica y la historia. En el tema del amor no le interesa para nada los chicos.

**Personaje 6:**

Nombre: Keita Suzuki

Años: 16

Nació en: Suecia

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: B

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es bueno con la espada, las artes marciales, con el poder espiritual y la magia.

Desde pequeño fue un niño tranquilo. Le gusta cuidar a su hermana pequeña. Vive con su hermana y los tíos de Mio. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Estudia magia desde los 7 años.

Tiene de color castaño, ojos marrones y es el segundo más alto del grupo. Es tranquilo y listo. Odia que se metan con otras personas, sobre todo con sus amigos. Es reservado. Adora jugar a la consola, proteger a su querida hermanita y salir con sus compañeros. No se le da para nada mal los estudios, adora la ciencia. En el tema del amor etas enamorada de una de las primas de Mio.

**Personaje 7:**

Nombre: Ren Nakamura

Años: 16

Nació en: Japón

Reside: Japón

Grupo sanguíneo: A

Vive: En la residencia de magia y espíritus.

Habilidades: Es bueno con la espada, las artes marciales y con el poder espiritual.

Desde pequeño fue un niño hiperactivo. Sus padres murieron en un accidente. La familia de Keita y Noa lo adoptó. Estudia magia desde los 8 años.

Tiene el pelo color gris, ojos grises y es de estatura media. Es inquieto, nervioso y sádico. Le gusta llamar la atención. Adora meterse en líos con Mint, jugar al fútbol y pasar el rato con las personas que aprecia. Es bastante vago y no es del todo un buen estudiante, adora educación física. En el tema del amor no está enamorado de ninguna chica.

Ahora os dejo el resumen de este fic:

Mio y los de más reciben una misión de clase A, la primera misión de este tipo para ellos: Tienen que ir a una isla donde se esta disputando el torneo de las artes marciales de la oscuridad, tendrán que encontrar a un fugitivo, antes de que termine el torneo... Pero no es tan fácil como parece.

En la isla se reúnen todos los demonios del mundo, porque va a haber un torneo de lucha libre. El equipo de Yûsuke participa en él, por culpa de la invitación de uno de los hermanos Toguro. Kurama, uno de los chicos del equipo, nunca hubiese imaginado que se enamoraría de ella.

* * *

Bueno esta son las fichas de mis personajes.

Espero que os guste el fic.

Sayonara =)


	2. Capítulo 1: La misón

**Los personajes de Yû Yû Hakusho no me ****pertenecen son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, menos mis personajes inventados: Mio, Hiroki, Keita, Noa, Koji, Ren y Mint.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La misión.**

Empezó a sonar el horrible sonido del despertador. Mio intentó a pagarlo con la mano, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Al cabo de un rato, se dio por vencida, se levantó de la cama, perezosa y apagó el despertador. Eran más de las siete de la mañana y no se oía ningún ruido en la casa.

La chica se vistió y bajó despacio la escalares. Entró en el salón y se encontró la misma escena de todas las mañanas: _sin misiones_. Su mejor amigo, Keita y su primo, Hiroki, estaban jugando a la consola y no se percataron de la presencia de la morena.

"_¡Hombres…! ¡Siempre pensando en la lucha! Bueno, yo no soy quien para pensar eso…"_ se le formo una sonrisa de medio lado en la boca.

Ella, como siempre, se sentó en el sofá, observando la escena. Keita no paraba de perder y Hiroki se lo estaba pasando genial con sus quejas.

Por la puerta entro una chica más bajita, de pelo castaño claro que le llega por la cintura y unos ojos verdes intensos, parecidos a esmeraldas:

-Buenos días Noa-chan –saludó a la recién llegada.

-Buenos días~ -bostezó-¿Aún siguen jugando a ese juego? –le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba alado de la morena y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"_¡Que mona~! Adoro las mañanas como estas"_ pensó feliz Kozuki.

-Sí. No entiendo como no se casan de ese juego. Llevan con el más de dos años…-es interrumpida por la las quejas de Keita.

-¡YA TE VALE HIROKI! ¡POR UNA VEZ ME PODIAS DEJAR GANAR! –gritó desesperado el chico.

-Aprende a jugar bien y me ganarás. Aun te queda mucho por aprender _**pequeño saltamontes. **_–le contesto el peli rojo al chico, con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

Nada más decirlo se levantó del suelo y apagó la consola. Al girarse se encontró con su prima y la hermana pequeña la de Keita sentadas en el sofá.

-Ah! ¡Buenos días Mio! - saludó el peli rojo.

-Buenos días a los dos.

Keita se levantó y se dirigió hacia a su hermana pequeña. Ésta estaba totalmente dormida, hasta que una voz le despertó:

-El desayuno ya está listo. –dijo la voz desde la cocina.

El castaño intentó levantar a su hermana, pero la chica por acto reflejo le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró a un dolorido Keita:

-Lo siento Ni-san –dijo mientras se frota los ojos.

Tanto Mio como Hiroki, vieron toda las escena y jurarían que la chica estaba sonriendo después de propinarle el golpe a su hermano.

-No pasa nada, casi no me dolió –le dijo a su hermana. Era más que obvio que le dolía, ya que no paraba de frotarse la cara.

"_¡Carai! ¡Cuánta fuerza tiene mi __**queridísima~**__ hermanita!"_ Pensó el chico.

Una vez en la cocina cada uno se sentó en su sitio. Como todas las mañanas encima de la mesa se encontraban siete tazas y un montón de platos con galletas caseras de diferentes sabores, aunque la mayor parte de ellas eran de chocolate.

Empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, cuando al cabo de un rato comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos y golpes en la planta de arriba, que indicaban que Ren y Mint ya estaba despiertos.

En menos de un minuto por la puerta entraban las dos personas más escandalosas de la casa:

-¡Buenos días gente!- gritó Ren, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días- saludó Mint, mientras se dirigía "tranquilamente" al lado de Mio su mejor amiga.

-Buenos días- respondieron los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

El último en llegar fue Koji, que entró aun adormilado y se sentó al lado de Hiroki, su hermano mayor.

-Buenos días~- saludó el recién llegado, mientras ponía la mano delante la boca a la vez que bostezaba.

-Buenos días- repitieron otra vez los presentes.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… Siempre me hizo gracia; vivimos en Japón y desayunamos leche con galletas. Bueno la mayor parte de nosotros no nacimos en Japón, pero nuestros padres sí. Yo por ejemplo nací en España y allí es normal desayunar leche con galleas. El resto también nació en el extranjero, excepto Ren y Mint. "_ Pensó Mio, mientras cogía una galleta de chocolate.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio, ya que todos estaban concentrados en conseguir las galletas de chocolate, antes de que desapareciesen de la mesa, surgió la misma pregunta de todas las mañanas sin misiones:

-¿Hoy habrá alguna misión?- pregunto Keita a la vez que se metía dos galletas chocolate en la boca.

-Espero que sí, tengo muchas ganas de ir a una- dijo Mint, mientras le robaba la galleta de chocolate a Ren, éste no se enteró de nada.

-Bueno, luego tenéis que ir a dirección- comentó la voz que antes les había indicado que estaba el desayuno preparado.

"_Como siempre el sistema informático, hablando cuando nadie le pregunta"_ pensó la rubia.

-Bien, seguro que es una misión- dijo Keita emocionado.

-Seguro que será una misión larga- dijo Mio pensativa, mientras cogía una galleta de chocolate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Ren.

-Si fuese una misión corta no nos hubieran dado un día de descanso- contestó la morena.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos ahora tenemos que ir a dirección- dijo Mint mientras cogía tres galletas de chocolate y se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo se levantaron y fueron directos al despacho de la directora, pero antes también cogieron algunas galletas para el camino.

Al llegar a secretaria Miku, les atendió:

-Venís a ver a la directora ¿No?- comento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Si- respondieron todos a la vez.

-Ahora os atiende- entró en el despacho. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió de él:

-Bueno, ya podéis pasar.

Una vez dentro, vieron que la directora que se encontraba leyendo unos informes. Al terminar, levantó la cabeza y miró a sus alumnos.

-Hoy os he llamado para daros una misión de clase A- dijo seria. El grupo se quedó sorprendido, era la primera misión de clase A. Al terminar la pausa, sigue hablando -Tenéis que ir al torneo de la oscuridad que se celebra una vez cada año- se calla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que participar en él?- preguntó Hiroki.

-No, solo tenéis que encontrar a una persona, que se escapó de la prisión – hace otra pausa -Tenéis que partir hoy mismo a las 18:45. Os estará esperando un barco que os llevara a dicha isla. Se os dará un informe de dicha persona al salir. Ahora marchaos

-¡SI!- exclamaron todos, al salir cogieron los informes que les entregó Miku.

***En el muelle***

A solo diez minutos de que llegase el barco, todo el equipo ya se encontraba en el embarcadero. Mint no paraba de ir a un lado a otro hasta que se decidió acercarse a Mio:

-Mio, creo que en este viaje podemos encontrar el amor ¿No crees?- le preguntó a la morena. Ésta le miró desconfiada.

"_¿Qué trama ahora?"_ se preguntó la chica.

-¿A qué viene eso Mint?- preguntó molesta.

"_Ya se enfadó."_ pensó la rubia.

-Ah, por nada, solo digo que en esa isla podemos conocer…-le interrumpió la morena.

-Esa isla estará repleta de demonios Mint. – dijo enfadada Mio.

Antes de que continuasen hablando se acercó Koji:

-¿De que estáis hablando?- les preguntó.

-Cosas de chicas- respondió Mint, mientras le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la morena.

-Eso parece sospechoso- comentó Hiroki, apoyado en la cabeza de su hermano.

-¡YA LLEGO EL BARCO!- gritó Ren, mientras saltaba de la emoción.

***En el barco***

Cuando subieron al barco cada uno se fue a dejar las cosas a su camarote. Tardarían en llegar un día. Aprovecharían ese día para entrenar en el gimnasio que tenía el barco.

Por la noche cada uno se fue a su respectivo camarote.

Mio estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría. Antes de que la persona entrase ya sabía que se trataba de Mint:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas nerviosa por llegar?- preguntó a la rubia.

-Nada. Solo es que me aburro mucho. Además, tengo muchas ganas de llegar- dijo emocionada Mint.

-Ya queda muy poco. Llegaremos por la mañana- Comentó la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y de nuevo salió el tema de encontrar el amor.

Así pasaron parte de la noche. El barco mientras tanto se acerba a la isla, cuyo nombre nadie sabía.

* * *

Bueno este el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Para el siguiente ya salen los de Yû Yû Hakusho.

Espero vuestro comentarios =3

Nos leemos ^-^


End file.
